The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to spring devices and, more particularly, to end member assemblies for rolling lobe-style gas spring assemblies that include one or more reinforced, elastomeric elements. Gas spring assemblies and methods of manufacture including such end members are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is capable of broad application and use in connection with a variety of applications and/or environments. In some cases, the subject matter may find particular application and use in conjunction with rail vehicles, and will be described herein with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the subject matter of the present disclosure is amenable to use in connection with other applications and environments.
A suspension system, such as may be used in connection with motorized vehicles and/or rolling-stock rail vehicles, for example, can include one or more spring elements for accommodating forces and loads associated with the operation and use of the corresponding device (e.g., a motorized vehicle) to which the suspension system is operatively connected. In such applications, it is often considered desirable to utilize spring elements that operate at a lower spring rate, as a reduced spring rate can favorably influence certain performance characteristics, such as vehicle ride quality and comfort, for example. That is, it is well understood in the art that the use of a spring element having a higher spring rate (i.e. a stiffer spring) will transmit a greater magnitude of inputs (e.g., road inputs) to the sprung mass and that, in some applications, this could undesirably affect the sprung mass, such as, for example, by resulting in a rougher, less-comfortable ride of a vehicle. Whereas, the use of spring elements having lower spring rates (i.e., a softer or more-compliant spring) will transmit a lesser amount of the inputs to the sprung mass.
Notwithstanding the common usage and overall success of conventional gas spring devices that include an end member with a compliant support structure, it is believed beneficial to continue to develop end members that may advance the art of gas spring devices, such as by developing constructions that can provide desired performance characteristics and/or other features.